Earth-92131
Earth-92131 is the reality that Spider-Man: The Animated Series and X-Men: The Animated Series takes place in. History Earth-92131 is one of several alternate realities in the multiverse. Many normal humans in this reality were fearful of mutants purely because they were different. On several occasions the future of Earth-92131 was changed for the worse. When Mystique assassinated Senator Robert Kelly this created an alternate timeline known as Earth-31393. In this alternate reality Sentinels killed most humans and mutants on Earth. Bishop was born in Earth-31393 and worked for the Sentinels hunting down mutants. However, when the Sentinels betrayed Bishop he was sent back in time and prevented the assassination of Robert Kelly. Since Robert Kelly was not killed Earth-31393 was erased from the timeline. Earth-13393 was another alternate timeline that replaced Earth-92131. In Earth-13393 Cable and his Clan Chosen were at war with the mutant known as Apocalypse. While Apocalypse was on Earth-92131 he released a virus that infected and killed several people. This alternate timeline was designated as Earth-121193. However, Cable travel back in time and discovered that Wolverine's healing factor could be used as a cure for the virus. After the virus was stopped Bishop got a new timeline where the Sentinels did not dominate the world. This reality was known as Earth-121893. In this reality Cable and Apocalypse were never at war. When a mutant known as Fitzroy went back in time to 1959 he assassinated Charles Xavier. Since Xavier was no longer around to fight for equal rights for humans and mutants this created an alternate timeline called Earth-95099 in which humans and mutants were at war. Bishop, Wolverine, and Storm traveled back in time to 1959 and were able to stop Fitzroy from assassinating Xavier. Because they saved Xavier the war never happened and the timeline was returned to the normal Earth-92131 reality. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. Alternate dimensions There are also a number of alternate dimensions that exist within the reality of Earth-92131. *'Asgard:' The home of Thor and other Norse gods. *'Astral Plane:' The astral plane is a metaphorical level of existence with ties to the physical world which only psychic entities can visit. Doctor Strange is able to use his magic to tap into the astral plane and have an out of body experience which he calls his astral form. Psychics such as Charles Xavier and Jean Grey also use their psychic mutant powers to visit the astral realm. *'Axis of Time:' The Axis of Time exists outside of the space-time continuum. From here a person can travel to different times in history. Since the Axis of Time is located outside of the space-time continuum people that go there do not age. *'Battleworld:' Battleworld is alternate dimension that is home to powerful cosmic beings such as Madame Web and the Beyonder. *'Dark Dimension:' The Dark Dimension is a dimension that is made totally out of dark magic. The Dark Dimension is the home of Dormammu. *'Limbo:' A space of nothingness that is located between dimensions. Mary Jane Watson and Green Goblin were trapped in limbo. *'Mojoworld:' Mojoworld is the home of spinless aliens. Mojo appears to be it's leader and runs a television studio that focuses on violent programming. Other then Mojo, Longshot, Major Domo, and Spiral live in Mojoworld. Trivia *This reality was formerly designated as Earth-921031 and then Earth-194111 before Marvel Comics finally decided that the reality designation was Earth-92131. *The comic book series, X-Men '92, which ran from 2015 to 2017 is also set in Earth-92131. Category:A-Z Category:Locations Category:Alternate realities Category:Spider-Man: TAS locations Category:Peter Finds Mary Jane locations